


With Guns and Haute Couture

by scarlet_is_a_harlot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard!Shiro, Keith is a teasing twink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paparazzi AU, Rating May Change, model!keith, rich!keith, shiro suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_is_a_harlot/pseuds/scarlet_is_a_harlot
Summary: Taking the job at Marmora Security, Shiro is ready to risk his life protecting his new client. He's done high-profile jobs before and he's more than qualified. He just isn't sure he's ready for Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [Joltikon](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/)’s amazing [artwork](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178584567265/turn-your-bodyguard-into-a-personal-shopping-mule), check it out if you haven’t already.

“Did you read the files our company send you?”

With his gaze pointedly fixed to a spot above Kolivan’s left shoulder, looking at a painting but not really seeing it, Shiro stands at attention. The room, an office no doubt, is filled with shelves filled with books and sculptures and pictures – every piece probably more expensive than everything Shiro owns; not that it is of much interest to Shiro, that’s not why he’s here.

He would be lying if he said the man in front of him isn’t intimidating. Even with Shiro’s impressive build, he stands almost two heads taller and close to twice as wide; nothing but muscles, Shiro is sure. However, in their field, that’s a good thing, because there probably aren’t a lot of people that would pick a fight with a man looking like Kolivan. Shiro wouldn’t, not if he didn’t have to at least.

“Yes, sir,” Shiro answers, pulling his thoughts back to their conversation, looking at said files on the desk between them, the same files that had been delivered to Shiro personally three days ago, along with a contract of employment, a gun, and a new phone – both of which he already equipped under his suit coat.

Up until then he hadn’t known if he were even considered for the job. Marmora Security had held their cards close during Shiro’s first and only interview, giving nothing away, and he’s sure the only reason he got the interview in the first place was because Professor Holt personally vouched for him.

“Then you are aware that Keith doesn’t know the full extent of the situation. We’d like to keep it that way.”

“I’m aware, sir.”

He’s not happy about it, but ultimately, it’s not his decision and he couldn’t do anything about it even if he wanted to; Marmora Security made sure about that when he signed his contract. It’s just- in his experience, keeping this kind of information from the client causes more trouble than it solves.

“Mr. Kogane had trouble with some over-ambitious fans recently,” Shiro repeats what he read in the files. From what he gathered it hadn’t been anything to be concerned about, but enough to justify the upped security. Enough for Marmora Security to dig deep into his past, even talk to his former sergeant at the Garrison and get his sealed military records.

Their conversation comes to a halt when Kolivan’s attention drifts to something behind Shiro, the thud - thud - thud - of booted footsteps announcing the arrival of another person. He turns to follow Kolivan’s gaze, his newest client - Keith Kogane, only son of fashion mogul Krolia - walking up behind him, giving Shiro a once-over from over the rim of his sunglasses as if he’s the one looking like he’s fresh out of a fashion  magazine and not the other way around. The pictures in the magazines had been lacking, though, because in reality, Keith Kogane carries a certain self-confidence that comes with money - as naturally as he carries his handbag now.

When their eyes meet, Keith licks his lip, holding Shiro’s gaze and Shiro decidedly doesn’t react, as if he hadn’t seen the look in Keith’s eyes going with the lick of his lips, keeping his face impassive as he turns back. He feels like all the attention is on him now, the prickly sensation at the back of his neck of somebody looking at him. But when Keith stops next to him, he’s not at all the center of his attention, his soft smile instead directed at Kolivan as he perches his sunglasses in one smooth move on the top of his head.

“I didn’t think you would take my request into consideration, but I see now that I didn’t give you enough credit. He’s smoking hot.”

Shiro’s face heats up at the comment, but he stays still otherwise. _Awkward_ is the first word that comes to his mind, but the look Kolivan gives him almost seems sympathetic; Kolivan might have been at the receiving end of this kind of attention at one point or another. Clearing his throat, the man addresses Keith, his voice softer and warmer than when he’d talked to Shiro before; almost like a father to his son. According to the files though, Keith Kogane’s father died when he was still very young and Shiro wonders what the connection there is exactly.

“Rest assured, your safety is my only concern, as always. Mr. Shirogane is the best in his field, at least outside of Marmora Security. You were quite persistent on that point.”

“Yes, because riding with Thace and Ulaz isn’t as much fun as I thought it would be; they can be a real buzz kill,” Keith points out, looking at Shiro once more, a confident smile on his lips that does well to keeps the heat in Shiro’s’ face lingering.

“I’ll bet he is more fun to have around. I’m really looking forward to seek safety in those strong arms.” Keith’s delicately manicured finger running up Shiro’s arm leaves a tingling feeling; his muscles flex, a reflex more than anything, but the wink it earns him from Keith has Shiro thinking it was misunderstood; maybe even deliberately so.

“Now, let’s hope it won’t come to that. I believe you have plans today, don’t let me stop you.” Kolivan busies himself with the files between them, clearly signaling the conversation is over and without another word Keith turn on his heels, waving Shiro over to follow him, not waiting to see if he does.

“Come on then, handsome.”

They leave Kolivan behind as they make their way through the grand foyer and to the entrance, Shiro walking a few steps behind Keith, but easily keeping up with his brisk pace. It seems Keith isn’t used to wait for anyone, but Shiro figured as much just looking around the mansion Keith gets to call his home and the staff all around them to cater to his every need. With that kind of money, everything Keith wants is at his fingertips. In Keith’s mind, maybe that counts for Shiro as well; he’s not sure he likes that thought.

Outside in the driveway, a car is already waiting for them, the man in the driver seat reading a newspaper he hastily puts away when he sees them coming up. With a quick step, Shiro moves past Keith, opening the passenger door for him, surprised to see him slide into the back instead. When Shiro doesn’t immediately follow, Keith leans over the empty seat to look up at him, patting the seat like you would for a dog.

“Don’t be shy.”

Sighing to himself, Shiro pulls the knot on his tie a little loose, feeling constricted all of a sudden - not sure if it’s the tie or Keith - before slamming the passenger door shut and getting into the back, his body sinking into the leather. The car lurches forward before Shiro has time to fasten his seatbelt and the driver throws him an apologetic nod through the rear mirror.

As they drive past the neighboring mansions, every one as impressive as the next one, Keith types away on his phone, a smile popping onto his lips every few minutes. Shiro wonders if that’s his default, if he’s ever anything but smiling, but he guesses he’ll find out soon enough.

They’re stopped at a red light, luxurious mansions replaced by small apartment building and store fronts, when Keith turns towards him, as much as the seatbelt allows anyway, one jeans-clad leg pulled up on the seat between them.

“I’m not big on formalities; you can call me Keith, none of that sir stuff. It makes me feel way old and,” Keith starts, looking up from his phone to fix his gaze on Shiro, “if anything, I’d rather be the one calling you  _sir_. Would you like that?”

Shiro chokes, quite literally, on his own spit at the words and the tone with which they are said to him; the cough he’s trying to cover with not convincing at all judging by the amused look on Keith’s face. Shiro can’t remember the last time he felt so flustered and he chides mentally himself for slipping like this.

“Takashi Shirogane,” he answers, when he’s sure not to choke on his own name. They haven’t exchanged more than a few sentences and Shiro already feels like he’s losing a battle he didn’t know he was fighting in.

“That’s quite a mouthful.” Keith eyes drift down Shiro’s body as he says it and he feels it like a warm trail, lingering a second too long to be a coincident, before snapping back to Shiro’s face. At this point, Shiro fears the heat will never leave his face as long as Keith is around.

“Shiro, then.”

“Okay, Shiro. We’re off to a shoot today, there will be just a few people around, should be nice and easy. But you’re still keeping an eye out for me, right?”

Keith eyes glint with something close to mischief and Shiro is still trying to compose himself into something resembling professionalism that he doesn’t notice Keith’s hand between them slowly inching towards Shiro until it’s softly placed on his thigh. Stupidly, Shiro just looks down at the hand when he answers ‘yes’.

“Watching me and keeping close to me?”

Shiro watches Keith’s hand move down his thigh to his knee, feeling the fabric under his fingertips, drawing small circles with his fingernail.   

“Yes?”

Keith’s hand runs up Shiro’s thigh and he is close to slapping it away, but Keith pulls it back on his own accord, pulling Shiro’s attention back to the conversation. Every trace of humor is gone form Keith’s face when Shiro looks back at him.

“And if I would need help -  _in any way_  - you’d be right there, right?”

When Keith bites his lips, Shiro can’t help to look, this time, can’t keep an impassive face as he’s again the sole center of attention to Keith’s eyes, wide and innocent, waiting for Shiro’s answer. But the way he said it-

Until Keith can’t keep his face straight anymore, his lips breaking into a smile, his laugh echoing though the car and turns forward, Shiro at once feeling stupid for reacting like this, annoyed by it, Keith, and this whole conversation. Shiro huffs to himself, fiddling with the sleeves of his suit jacket. This isn’t going at all the way he had expected – Keith isn’t anything like he had expected and the pictures also failed to convey how captivating, how brash and how damn pushy he is. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun, Shiro.” With that, Keith pulls the sunglasses down over his eyes, but Shiro still feels himself pinned down into his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love, I was squeeling with every kudos and comment, they really made my day(s).  
> I've written most of this the day after posting Chapter 1 and since then I've been staring at it, willing it to suck less. Anyway, have fun with Part 2!

Keith can’t help sneaking glances at him, his new bodyguard, but his eyes are thankfully hidden behind his sunglasses.

 _Shiro_. He is- everything; from the way he wears that suit like he was made for it to the scar across his nose and the streak of white hair on the top of his head, like something Keith dreamed up himself. He just wants to run his fingers through that luscious-looking fluff of hair. And him being all professional and not responding to Keith’s flirting? Only makes Keith want to find out how much it’ll take to break his resolve.

When they at last arrive at their destination – a skyscraper building in the heart of the city – Keith waits for Shiro to get out of the car first, not passing up the opportunity to get a good look at that backside. He doesn’t regret it, knowing there's nothing but muscled flesh underneath, thanks to a well placed hand on Shiro’s thigh.

Strong, hot, and apparently a gentlemen, Keith notes as he slides out after him, Shiro waiting, holding the car door open and closing it softly behind Keith. It’s a sweet gesture and Keith can’t help but smile.

“I feel so special.”

Keith makes his way towards the building before Shiro can respond, hurried steps letting him know he’s following.

The elevator ride up to the top floor is short, Shiro staring at the closed doors and Keith taking a moment to check his reflection in the mirror. Teasing Shiro was fun, but he’s got a job to do now and should at least try to stay focused and not drool all over himself.

When the elevator doors pop open, Keith is greeted by the familiar hustling of stylists, make up artists and models in different states of dress - and undress - everyone busy with one task or another.

With every step he takes towards the makeshift dressing room, he spots another clothing rack, hung with colorful jackets and suits, dresses and scarves, looking for that one rack with his name attached.

As it turns out, once they get to the dressing area - which is really just a corner of the loft, enclosed with clothing racks to give an illusion of privacy - his outfit is already laid out on a dresser.

A jacket he has only seen in pictures until now, his fingers itching to touch the faux fur lining at the collar, red leather that would perfectly match the boots already in his closet. He’s definitely getting this for himself.

He’s about to strip out of his clothes, that illusion of privacy enough for him - after all, there are magazine covers out there with him wearing nothing more than a piece of underwear and a pretty scarf - before he remembers Shiro.

Shiro, whose presence slipped from Keith's mind while the man had been quietly following him, staying close without drawing attention to himself, at least not surrounded by a bunch of models whose job it is get noticed and since Keith had been distracted himself.

He wonders if Shiro has seen those pictures, if he’s spend any time looking Keith up online.

“I don’t think we’ve yet reached that point in our  _relationship_  where I strip for you,” he mock-whispers, his arms raised and ready to pull off his sweater, meeting Shiro’s eyes over his shoulder, “but I’ willing to make an exception just this once.”

He keeps a serious expression on his face when he lifts his sweater higher up his chest. Shiro hurriedly turning around, eyes wide, doesn't come as a surprise, but still leaves a prickling feeling in Keith's stomach. Without Shiro watching him, Keith pulls off his sweater in one swift move, carelessly throwing it onto a chair in front of him. He goes for his pants next, turns around with the button and zipper undone,

But Shiro is gone and instead there's Allura standing where he had been seconds ago.

“You scared him off, I'm afraid. Is that your new bodyguard?”

“In all his glory,” he says, craning his neck to maybe catch a last glimpse of Shiro, but he's nowhere to be seen. He doesn't have time to wonder where he's disappeared to, his attention drawn back to Allura, gentle arms wrapping around his neck, soft lips pressing against his cheek in greeting, not one of these fake pretend-kisses people do while they loudly smack their lips. He returns the gesture, before she’s already pulling away again, moving past him to on of the dresser, pulling at her hair and fixing herself with a stern look through the mirror.

Keith has no idea what she’s looking for, she looks stunning. The pale pink color of her dress glows against her skin, her hair falling in soft waves past her shoulders; she must have just finished her own shoot. The dress is gorgeous, of course; Allura wouldn’t model anything less than that. That’s not to say she couldn’t rock sweatpants and a comfy sweater if she wanted to. She looks like royalty and although she might threaten to bite your head off, she’s actually just a big sweetheart if you get to know her. That’s why Keith likes her so much, she’s a breath of fresh air.

“I can’t imagine getting anything done having him around all day,” she says, off-handed, still trying to fix- something. He should get changed, too, no reason to stand around half naked.

“Yeah, a true hardship. You should see him blush, so pretty.”

Compared to that red leather jacket, the rest of his outfit looks almost plain; white shirt with a delicate print on the chest that will end just above his belly button, a pair of tight black pants and a pair of high-top boots. Every piece fits Keith perfectly and hugs his body in all the right places. He’s wondering what to do with his hair, when he feels Allura’s fingers pulling his ponytail loose. Keith would object, if it were anyone else, but she somehow manages to make every stray hair lie perfectly with a twist of her wrist, like some kind of witchcraft. The first time she’d done that, the stylist on set that day had taken one look at Keith’s hair and proclaimed it was already perfect.

“You should go,” she says when she’s done, “don't be the guy that let's people wait around for him.”

He nods, chuckling quietly to himself, not even checking his reflection in the mirror, sure that his face is perfectly framed by dark, messy strands.

They’re not waiting for him - yet - , the photographer busy looking at shots of different models while her assistant finishes up the change on set for the shoot. As Keith is approaching, the photographer looks up, clearly recognizing him.

“Keith Kogane, happy to have you here today. Nadia Rizavi.”

There’s something about her that he can’t quite put his finger on, but Keith instantly likes her, believes her that she’s happy about taking his pictures. Maybe it’s the glasses; they're a little askew on her nose and she keeps pushing them up her nose while she explains what she expects of Keith today. Also, she doesn’t just talk at Keith, like a lot of photographer and designer do. He’s never worked with Nadia before, but just from talking with her, he’s sure the pictures will turn out great.

He strikes a few poses; his hands holding on to the collar of his jacket and looking straight into the camera, with his back to the camera, looking over his shoulder. Another has him on a window sill, legs stretched out in front of him, first looking out of the window, then looking past Nadia and her camera. It’s that moment when he looks past her, that he sees Allura walking with all the confidence in the world over to where Shiro stands. And his eyes are on Keith, might have been this whole time he’s been posing for Nadia.

Shiro looks away once Allura reaches him. She’s talking to him, but Keith can’t hear what she’s saying. The blush rising on Shiro’s face tells him it’s not about the weather. He wonders what she’s up to, when Allura turns her back to Shiro.

Shiro looks more and more uncomfortable by the second, but his hand is steady, carefully brushing Allura’s hair over her shoulder to pull the zipper of her dress down; the dress easily sliding down her body to pool around her feet. Keith can tell she’s not wearing a bra, her hands the only thing covering the front of her body.

Shiro can tell, too, coughing awkwardly into his fist and looking pointedly to the side, to the ceiling, anything but Allura.

She throws Shiro a glance, not unlike Keith did when he was about to take his clothes off, saying something again, maybe thanking him, then walking back to the dressing area wearing just her panties and a pair of flats. Keith feels a little bad for him.

Before he can catch Shiro’s gaze again, Nadia pulls his attention back to her, asking him for another pose.

 

The rest of the shooting is uneventful, Nadia seems satisfied at the end, and even though this might have been the most comfortable shoot he’s ever had, hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed, Keith is glad when they’re done. Modeling looked easy, Keith never would have imagined it would be this tiring. He’s glad his mom hadn’t allowed him to do this when he first begged her to at sixteen. He wouldn’t want to do this full time.

At the end of a shoot, he’s glad to get out of his outfit and back into his - usually - more comfortable clothes; knowing he can get some junk food on the way home, stay up until the sun rises and not do it again the next day.

Now all he’s looking forward to is spending some time with his bodyguard in the back of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have, like, no fashion sense, I pulled Keith and Allura's outfits straigh from Love Nikki :D  
> Poor Shiro is in for a ride. I hope you liked this part, let me know if you did (or didn't).
> 
> sometimes I’m posting stuff on [tumblr](http://scarlet-is-a-harlot.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/scarletaharlot).

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a good starting point to write all the cute, teasing, maybe hot scenes I can't get out of my head.
> 
> I hope you like it, please let me know in the comments below.
> 
> sometimes I’m posting stuff on [tumblr](http://scarlet-is-a-harlot.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/scarletaharlot).


End file.
